Oswell Edward Spencer
'''Ozwell Edward Spencer '''is one of the main antagonists of the ''Resident Evil ''franchise. He is the President of the Umbrella Corporation, a major bio-weapons manufacturer hiding behind a pharmaceutical facade. A man of great wealth and power, he was an aristocrat with a keen hobby in art collecting. He had a vision to remake the world and lead it into a new era as the world's current state was less than ideal to Spencer. History Background While Spencer is most notable for his role as the President of the Umbrella Corporation, he was also one of the three scientists that discovered the Progenitor Virus. Accompanied by prominent researcher James Marcus and his student, Brandon Bailey, the trio were able to make the ground breaking find on December 4th 1968. After much experimentation with the virus, Spencer was given a vision for the future of the world, which over the years manifested into "Project Wesker", a top secret Umbrella project that would become the reason for every action Spencer took. While driven by their insights to create a power viral biological weapon, Spencer and his colleagues established the Umbrella Corporation alongside his friend Edward Ashford. The company appeared to create pharmaceutical products, which was truly mean't to disguise his sinister motives. Edward later died as a result of contracting the Progenitor Virus. Around the same time, Spencer hired the well-known architect George Trevor to design a special mansion into the Arklay Mountains. The estate would serve as a camouflage for a secret research laboratory complex in it's basement. After realizing that George may disclose of the secrets of the mansion in the future, Spencer had his wife Jessica and their daughter Lisa kidnapped and used as Progenitor Virus test subjects. George was imprisoned within the walls of the mansion he built. Able to remember most of the traps and passages to create, he managed to escape. However, he could not leave the grounds due to the guards and so hid in the caves below the estate. All known information about him stopped after he ceased writing in his diary in December, some time after falling down a hole, where a grave had been prepared for him by Spencer. Also occuring in that year, Spencer established the Umbrella Research Center for further research on the Progenitor Virus, and appointed co-founder James Marcus as the first general manager. After Marcus successfully created the T-Virus by introducing the Progenitor Virus to a Leech, Spencer began to grow paranoid of Marcus' new-found reputation. Ultimately, Spencer ordered Marcus' former apprentices, Albert Wesker and William Birkin, to assassinate him. In the aftermath, Spencer appointed William to take over the T-Virus project. Resident Evil 5 Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Rich Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Misanthropes Category:Business Characters Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:God Wannabes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Non-Action Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Crime Lords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Characters Category:Creators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Plague Bringers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs